E Se Fosses Uke?
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Uma ficwriter procura um Uke para a proxima fanfic sobre o anime "Naruto" que quer escrever, para isso entrevista 12 personagens do anime. 12 entrevistas, 12 personagens. Pequenos fios que se ligam uns aos outros. Uma tentativa de comédia. Será que consegui?


Para determinar um Uke para a próxima fic, Miss_Sam, resolve entrevistar alguns dos machos da série Naruto. Ao todo faz 12 entrevistas. A todos faz a mesma pergunta: E se fosses Uke? Partes das entrevistas vão ser aqui publicadas.

1ª Entrevista

Kiba: Nah, isso é impossível, eu sou demasiado cão.

Akamaru: Bão! (um ladrar a dizer que concorda com o dono!)

Arika: E o que é que isso tem haver? Os cães também andam com o focinho enfiado no cú uns dos outros.

Kiba: (estreita os olhos)

Arika: Além disso eu tenho dois cães e eles estão sempre a lamber-se um ao outro.

Kiba: O que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Arika: Tu é que disseste que eras cão.

Akamaru: Grrr! (rosnar)

Kiba: Ataca!

2ª Entrevista (autora está com a perna engessada devido a mordida de Akamaru)

Sasuke: Eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas. Eu sou um vingador!

Arika: E lá por seres um vingador não tens apetite sexual?

Sasuke: Viste-me interessado em alguém?

Arika: Só no Naruto!

Sasuke: Humm!

Arika: Ah! Estou a perceber! Só serias Uke se Naruto fosse o Seme.

Sasuke levantasse e age depressa.

Sasuke: CHIDORI!

Na sala de espera onde os outros personagens esperavam a sua vez para entrarem na entrevista uma voz soou: "Lamentamos, mas as entrevistas de hoje foram canceladas, neste momento Arika Kohaku encontra-se inconsciente. Voltem daqui a uma semana! Lamenta-mos o incómodo!"

3º Entrevista(Arika encontra-se temporariamente numa cadeira de rodas)

Arika: Eu não sei praticamente nada sobre ti.

Kankuro: Eu não sou um bom Uke.

Arika: Pois, não sei. Com que personagem te colocaria? Oh, já sei, podia fazer uma pequena OneShot de incesto entre ti e o teu irmão mais novo…

Kankuro: O quê?

Arika: Bem o Gaara é o único de que me lembro, por quem tu mostraste interesse, estás próximo dele, e ficaste muito preocupado quando ele foi raptado…

A fala da autora é cortada, pois a garganta de Arika está agora a ser apertada pela mão de uma marioneta de madeira.

Arika: (falando com dificuldade) E se fores tu o seme? – Pergunta Arika, após a ficwriter é completamente solta.

Kankuro: Nesse caso é diferente!

Arika: Pervertido! Mas eu não gosto de incesto entre vocês os dois…

Kankuro: Hunf!

4º Entrevista

Lee: OH! A força da juventude, com as suas hormonas explosivas! (Sorriso com brilho!)

Arika: Queres responder á pergunta.

Lee: É impossível eu ser Uke. Eu amo a Sakura-chan!

Arika: Porquê?

Lee: Porquê o quê?

Arika: Por que é que gostas dela? O que é que ela tem de especial?

Lee: Adoro o cabelo cor-de-rosa dela!

Arika: Ela parece uma stripper de um nightclub masculino.

Lee: KONOHA SENPOU!

Arika acabou por ir esbarrar contra a parede mais próxima. E enquanto escorrega pela parede branca deixando um rasto de sangue por ela abaixo, pergunta "Porquê eu?". Quem a manda falar mal das personagens?

5º Entrevista(autora parece uma múmia engessada da cabeça aos pés, mas continua a trabalhar)

Shino: (olhos esbugalhados)

Arika: (olhos esbugalhados)

Shino: (flecte uma sobrancelha)

Arika: (flecte uma sobrancelha)

Shino: (estreita os olhos)

Arika: (estreita os olhos)

Shino: Os meus insectos dizem-me que vais perguntar: E se fosses Uke?

Arika: E então?

Shino: Os meus insectos não sabem responder.

Arika: Então e tu sabes?

Shino: (olhos esbugalhados)

Arika: … (à espera)

Shino: Não te vou responder.

Arika: O que é que me estás a esconder, além da tua cara?

Shino: Os meus insectos e eu não te vamos responder.

Arika: Conta!

Akamaru: Grrr!

Kiba: Ataca!

Autora grita estridentemente e apesar do seu estado físico levanta-se e tenta fugir de Akamaru. Correm os dois pela divisão de trabalho de Arika. Akamaru sempre atrás da ficwriter. Quem disse que era um trabalho simples?

Então Arika Kohaku lembra-se: Pedigree! (Pedigree é uma marca de produtos para cães)

Um ossinho (grande) sai do bolso da autora e esta dá-o a Akamaru, que abana a cara e a olha com olhos brilhantes. Akamaru fica quieto e contente num canto a roer o osso.

Entretanto Arika detecta uma discussão entre namorados…

Kiba: Eu não te disse para não vires a esta entrevista?

Shino: Os meus escaravelhos disseram que era o melhor para não levantar suspeitas.

Arika: Então quem é o Uke? – Pergunta discretamente sem que os outros dois estejam cientes da sua presença.

Kiba: É conforme a lua. – Olhar intenso para Shino.

Arika: Então vão trocando?

Shino: Sim.

Arika: AH! AH! AH! DESCOBRI!

A autora é envolvida por uma nuvem de insectos, mas logo a seguir estes afastam-se.

Arika: Eu trouxe repelente de insectos! – Mostra frasquinho como num comercial. Um osso de Pedigree e um repelente de insectos, esta autora está a ficar mais esperta.

6ª Entrevista

Sobre a mesa da ficwriter está um bule de chá e duas chávenas.

Shikamaru: Tu drogaste-me! Não consigo pensar direito!

Arika: Exactamente! (riso maléfico. Não imitem o que ela fez! Dá cadeia!) És demasiado esperto para o meu Q.I. por isso, tive que te drogar para que não possas fugir à minha pergunta: E se fosses Uke?

Shikamaru: Não sejas idiota. Achas mesmo que eu estaria interessado em homens?

Arika: Pelos vistos a dose de droga não foi suficiente.

Shikamaru: Tsk! Que tédio! Tu é que és muito pouco inteligente e mesmo estando drogado a minha inteligência ultrapassa a tua!

Arika: Estás a irritar-me!

Shikamaru: Tsk, que seca!

Arika: Tu és secante! Então com quem ficarias?

Shikamaru: Sei lá. O autor é que deve saber!

Arika: Não tens opinião sobre com quem gostarias de ficar?

Shikamaru: Dá muito trabalho pensar nisso!

Arika retira do seu bolso um novo osso de Pedigree, cada embalagem vem com três, e de sabores diferentes. Akamaru aparece.

Arika: Ataca!

Shikamaru fica muito mal. E no fim, Akamaru ganhou um osso!

7ª Entrevista

Arika: Será que podes parar de comer?

Chouji: Não, eu tenho muita fome.

Arika: Mas estamos numa entrevista.

Chouji: Mas eu ainda tenho mais dez pacotes de batatas fritas.

Arika: Esquece! Além disso o mais provável é que fosses tu a comer em vez de te comerem a ti.

Chouji pára de comer.

Chouji: O que queres dizer com isso?

Arika: Ah, agora já tenho a tua atenção?

Chouji: Não! Provavelmente tens razão.

E volta a devorar batatas.

Arika: oh! - Apoia a cabeça em cima do cotovelo. – Dá-me uma batata!

8ª Entrevista

Arika: Porque é que vieste à entrevista?

Sasori: Queria saber o que é que se estava a passar aqui.

Arika: Bom, agora já sabes, mas já te podes embora. Além disso já estás morto, e quando era vivo fizeste tantas modificações que já nem o "dito cujo" (Pénis) devias ter. Um pouco como o Michael Jackson.

(Aparecem anjinhos a cantar "I'm Bad, I'm Bad"! Grande Michael Jackson esteja em paz!)

Sasori: Quem é esse?

Arika: Alguém que está morto e é do meu mundo.

Sasori: Mas não é justo, não disseram que tu só aceitarias ninjas vivos. Itachi também está morto e está lá fora para entrar.

Arika: A sério?!

Sasori: Mas o Gaara e Deidara estão primeiro.

Arika: Genial! Mas agora já te podes ir embora. E manda o Gaara entrar.

Sasori: Eu não sou a tua secretária!

Arika: Olha que eu chamo a Sakura para te vir matar outra vez.

Sasori: PFFF! Essa rosácea de testa grande que parece uma stripper de uma nightclub masculino. – E por fim saiu.

Arika: Nisso tenho que concordar com ele.

O Lee aparece com um ar super assustador, com os olhos brancos, e a cor de pele muito estranha, entre o vermelho e o castanho.

Sam: GUY-SENSEI!

Guy-sensei: LEE! O que pensas que vais fazer à minha ficwriter favorita?

Afinal não é só o Kakashi que é pervertido!

Lee: A sua ficwriter favorita? – Volta ao seu estado normal.

Guy-sensei: Sim, eu leio tudo o que ela escreve!

Lee: Então também será a minha ficwriter favorita também.

Arika: Tens de ter mais 18 anos.

Lee: Oh!

Guy-sensei: Não te preocupes Lee já só falta 1 ano.

Lee: Tem razão Guy-sensei!

(Sorriem um para o outro! Fazendo o sol se apenas um pequeno ponto de luz.)

9ª Entrevista

Arika: Então Naruto ou Lee?

Gaara: Eu não sei Arika-chan!

A autora e o Gaara já são amigos há alguns anos, logo ela sabe que ele é homo.

Arika: (Suspira) Continuas dividido?

Gaara: Sim. Arika-chan o Kankuro contou-me que tu o querias meter comigo.

Arika: Isso foi só para ver como é que ele reagia. Mas ele até que gostou da ideia.

Gaara: O quê?

Um mostro feio apareceu à frente da nossa autora.

Arika: Pensava que já não tinhas bijuu!?

Gaara: VOU MATÁ-LO!

E Gaara sai cheio de raiva.

Arika: Parece que não precisa do bijuu para ter aquela forma. – Pensou.

10ª Entrevista

Arika: AHHH! O Uke perfeito! Parece muito feminino, tem um temperamento de uma mulher em TPM!

Deidara: O quê?

Arika: Oh, apesar da aparência tem uma voz máscula. Que Lindo! (saliva da boca)

Deidara: Eu vou rebentar-te com a minha arte!

Retira do seu estojo um pássaro.

Arika: Também trabalha em artes plásticas. Que amor!

A autora vai feliz até à porta.

Arika: Arranjei-te par Tobi!

Tobi: SENPAI! Estás muito elegante hoje!

E dá-se uma explosão!

Tobi: O Senpai é tão explosivo!

Sam: É tão Uke!

11ª Entrevista (num novo local de trabalho)

Itachi: O meu irmão não está cá, pois não?

Arika: Não, o teu irmão está com Orochimaru.

Itachi: O quê? Novamente.

Arika: Sim, eu ao que parece também roubo os olhos ao teu cadáver. O que eu acho estúpido. Tu já não vias muito bem quando morreste, os dele também não estavam bons, não vejo qual será a diferença. Vira cegueta quando já era pitosga.

Itachi: Mas o que vai ele fazer com isso?

Arika: Talvez "matar" Naruto.

Itachi: Ah, pois, o "matar" o Naruto.

Trocam olhares cúmplices como quem esconde alguma coisa que mais ninguém sabe. Mas que já muitos desconfiam.

Arika: Então, e se fosses Uke?

Itachi: Eu sou Hetero. Eu tinha namorada.

Arika: Sim, que tu mataste. O único que deixaste vivo foi Sasuke…

Itachi leu nas entrelinhas e interrompe:

Itachi: Não sejas pervertida, eu não gosto do meu irmão dessa maneira.

Arika: E que tal o Kisame?

Itachi: Por favor! Achas mesmo?

Arika: Tobi? Shisui? Kakashi?

Itachi: Já te disse que não sou gay! Tu não tens emenda. – Levanta-se para se ir embora.

Arika: Oh, vá lá! Eu sou uma escritora homo-erótica esperavas o quê?

Itachi olha para a autora e activa o Magenkyou Sharingan. Arika é envolvida por uma ilusão onde vê todos os seus pares yaoi juntos, felizes e a sorrir. Itachi é um verdadeiro amor!

12ª Entrevista(Depois dos auxiliares terem conseguido retirar Arika do Genjutsu, tratando-lhe das crises sangrentas do nariz (hemorragia nasal)

Naruto: Nee, nee, o que é um Uke?

Arika não fica surpreendida.

Arika: Hum! Numa relação entre dois homens o Uke é o passivo.

Naruto: Passivo?

Arika: É aquele que fica com um papel parecido com o da mulher. Por exemplo entre Zabuza e Haku, quem seria o Uke?

Naruto pensa.

Naruto: Haku!

Palmas.

Arika: Exactamente. E a pergunta é: e se fosses Uke?

Naruto: O quê? Eu?

Sam: Sim!

Naruto: Não! Eu não gosto de homens. Eu gosto da Sakura-chan!

"Porque será que todos dizem o mesmo?", pensa a autora, e provavelmente alguns leitores também.

Arika: Afinal o que é que a Sakura tem de especial?

Naruto: Sakura é muito bonita.

Arika: Foi só isso que te atraiu nela não foi? És mesmo homem! Só pensam com a parte de baixo. Só vêem a aparência.

A autora está histérica. Entrou num ataque de nervos. Continua a refilar:

Arika: Ela bate-te. Trata-te mal. Mostrou pouco respeito por ti até Sasuke se ir embora. Já se confesso a ti pensando que te podia manipular. Mas, já sei, és masoquista, não é? És daqueles que gosta da dor, daqueles que tem o lema "quanto mais me bates, mais eu gosto de ti".

Arika pára de repente e olha para Naruto de maneira sádica, que se encolhe com medo. Agora tudo fazia sentido!

Arika: É isso, não é? Naruto tu gostas que as pessoas te batam!

Naruto: O…o… o quê?

Arika ri como se fosse uma bruxa, depois magicamente, rodopia e aparece vestida de cabedal preto com um chicote na mão.

Arika: Agora vais saber o que é sentir dor Naruto!

Uma personagem entra nesse momento.

Personagem: Que estás a fazer?

Arika olha para a personagem.

Arika: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi-sensei: Para que é o chicote?

Arika: Para bater no Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei: Naruto? – Então repara no pobre Naruto.

Naruto: Tire-me daqui Kakashi-sensei!

Arika: Eu descobri como é que Naruto começa a gostar das pessoas. – Roda e volta a ter a sua roupa normal (imaginem).

Kakashi: E como é que é isso?

Arika: É preciso bater-lhe!

Kakashi: OHHHH! É sádico!

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei não é nada disso! É mentira! Eu não gosto que me batam!

Arika: Acredite em mim Kakashi-sensei, ele gosta de ser maltratado.

Naruto: Não gosto nada!

Arika: Gosta sim.

Naruto: Não gosto!

Arika: Gostas!

Naruto: Não gosto!

Arika: Gostas!

Naruto: Não gosto!

Arika: Gostas!

Naruto: Não gosto!

Arika: Gostas!

… … … …

Muito tempo depois, com muita paciência da parte de Kakashi…

Arika: Então já vais ver!

Arika vai até à porta e chama por alguém. Alguns momentos depois chega Sasuke.

Sasuke: Naruto, vim matar-te!

Naruto: Sasuke…

Começa uma enorme luta, batem-seuma ao outro. Enquanto isso a autora entrega o resultado das suas entrevistas ao seu sensei, que também é revisor de algumas obras suas homo-eróticas. Quem não fica muito contente com isso é Iruka-sensei, que acha que Kakashi é um pervertido. Ele acha, todos os outros sabem que ele é.

Kakashi: Porque é que te tratas como se fosses outra pessoa? A autora, a ficwriter… não és tu?

Arika: Sim, mas ficou mais fácil para escrever.

Kakashi: Olha estás de férias, não tens nenhum programa para hoje? Não tens alguém á espera?

Arika: Oh, não, já estou atrasada. Tenho de ir. SASUKE, NARUTO! ARRANJEM UM QUARTO! – Grita a louca fujoshi, para os dois que ainda se tentavam matar, mas que neste momento param para ver a maluca Arika a dizer-lhes adeus, a distribuir beijos pelo ar, e a ir-se embora.

Com a distração caem ao chão. Sasuke fica em cima de Naruto.

Sasuke: Amo-te.

Beijam-se apaixonadamente.

Kakashi aprecia a cena.

Kakashi: Parece que há muitos pares à escolha, mas este será sempre o principal. Mas quem será o Uke?

FIM

_Sinceramente acho que este capítulo ficou meio lamechas, mas afinal esta coisa da comédia nunca foi muito para mim, eu sou dada aos dramas XD mas oh espero que se tenha divertido no minimo dos minimos! Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews. Beijos _


End file.
